In the principal aspect, the present invention relates to a drain pan which is used to collect oil that is drained from the hub and axle of a vehicle such as a large over-the-road truck.
Modern trucks and other vehicles typically lubricate the wheel bearings with oil. The wheel bearings are immersed in oil to provide smooth and effective operation of the wheel rim which is mounted on the axle. Such wheels are mounted on rims that are affixed to the axle. The bearings are retained within an axle hub or housing and are immersed in oil.
Periodically it is necessary to drain the oil from the wheel bearing housing for replacement of seals, cam bushings, axles, hubs, spiders and hub caps. Merely removing the oil cap from the bearing housing will typically result in spillage of oil as it drains from the hub or housing. This poses an environmental hazard as well as a potential violation of legal requirements associated with recycling and proper collection of used vehicle fluids such as oil.
It has been proposed that an oil pan be placed on the horizontal flange associated with the rim of a wheel, and that the pan then be positioned under the hub of the axle in a manner which will enable collection of oil as it drains from the hub. Alternatively, another technique calls for placement of absorbent rags or other absorbent materials on the tire rim which become soaked with the oil, then collected and recycled.
These solutions are generally acceptable. Utilization of an oil pan appears, however, to be the most desirable solution to the problem. The design and construction of an appropriate oil pan which will have universal application for wheels and rims of multiple sizes, which can be easily transported, stored and utilized in many situations, and which is easy to position on the rim of a vehicle wheel has been identified as a design goal.
In a principle aspect the invention comprises a pan for collection of fluid from the wheel bearing housing or hub of a vehicle. The pan is formed with a flat bottom surface and arcuate sides which enable the pan to be easily positioned on a circular wheel rim. The pan further includes outwardly extended hand grips at its upper ends which, in a preferred embodiment, also comprise trays for placement of nuts or other items associated with the axle, wheel or rim. The pan further includes spaced, lateral sides joined by a connecting side. The connecting side defines the flat bottom and arcuate side elements required for effective placement and retention of the pan on the rim of a vehicle. The lateral sides have an arcuate top edge or margin to facilitate positioning of the pan on the vehicle rim so that the pan will not interfere with the hub or access to the hub of the vehicle. A circumferential rim is formed in the pan to enhance its structural integrity and further, the lateral sides of the pan have a draft angle to enable the pan to be easily stored or nested with other pans. In a preferred embodiment the pan is manufactured from a polymeric material such as polypropylene.
Further, such pans may be easily transported because of the side hand grips which also function as part trays. Because of the flat bottom of the pan, the pan may be placed on the floor without fear of tipping, spillage and loss of its contents while at the same time the connecting arcuate sides ensure the pan will remain in proper position when placed on the circular flange of a rim beneath a hub which is to be drained.
Thus it is an object of the invention to provide an improved drain pan for a vehicle wheel bearing housing.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a drain pan for a vehicle which may be easily moved or transported and which will hold accessory parts associated with the hub of an axle.
It is a further object of the invention to make a pan for collection of fluid from the axle and hub of a vehicle wherein the pan is fabricated from a molded plastic material which is inexpensive, rugged, lightweight and easy to use.
These and other objects, advantages and features of the invention will be set forth in the detailed description which follows.